Serpent's Core
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: What happens when a Malfoy, one most of the school didn’t know existed, transfers to Hogwarts during third year? And as it turns out this Malfoy just so happens to be none other then Marius Malfoy, Draco's identical twin brother! R&R!
1. The Transfer

A//N Ok, this is just a random idea that came to me one day, I just kinda figured there weren't enough fics out there where Draco had a twin brother. So yeah, I'll get on with it...

I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter! I do however own Draco's brother and any other OC that pops in.

This fic will only kinda follow the third movie, ok maybe it will but the dialog will NOT be that from the movie ok? Keep that in mind and we'll be good.

Summary: Anyone who wasn't a Slytherin knew that the Malfoy's were trouble, but what happens when another Malfoy, one most of the school didn't know existed, transfers to Hogwarts during third year? And as it turns out, this Malfoy just so happens to be none other then Marius Cygnus Malfoy, Draco's identical twin brother...

WARNINGS: OOC'ness, swearing, humor and maybe some verbal Dumble bashing.

Words: 5, 594

Chapter 1: The Transfer...

"Come on Harry, you shouldn't worry too much, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would have set some sort of safety ward around the grounds to keep someone like Sirius Black out, besides, we don't even know if he'll come after you." Harry looked at his friend Ron, who tried his best at a reassuring smile, which looked more like a nervous grimace then anything.

"Ronald's right Harry, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, there's not much that could get to you in there." Harry sighed and nodded, his gaze drifting to the darkness beyond the window of the Hogwarts Express. He blinked as lightening flashed across the sky, thick rain pelting against the glass as the train rocked steadily along it's course. The other recently identified occupant of the cart, R.J Lupin dozed quietly in his corner, the only sign of life from him being the occasional soft snore.

"-Keep that ugly monster away from me Hermione, it's scaring Scabber's!" Harry blinked and turned to his friends just in time to see Hermione's cat, Crookshanks lunge at the quivering form of the Weasley's pet rat, only to be easily snatched out of the air by her owner, who merely scowled at Ron and coed to the orange monstrosity with fur. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's and returned his gaze to the window just as the cart gave a sudden lurch, jostling it's occupants.

"What in Merlin's bloody name was that!" snapped Ron as he stood from his seat. Hermione ever the level headed one just tilted her head slightly.

"We've stopped, but why, we couldn't possibly be there yet." Harry blinked and looked to the window, just in time to see his breath freeze against the glass. He frowned and looked to Ron as a creak echoed through the cabin, causing Ron to whimper slightly. Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sound's like someones boarding..." Just as she said this the compartment's temperature dropped, causing the window and Harry's glasses to freeze with ice. Before anything could be said the door to the cart shuddered and shriveled, gray fingers slid through the opening and pushed the door aside, admitting a large dark figured covered by a cloak and hood. Harry shuddered when a hollow rasping met his ears and his vision flickered. He blinked and shook his head, his vision darkening as a deep cold set into his form, the distant sound of a woman's scream echoing through his mind. Before the darkness claimed him he heard a shout and saw a blinding silver light slam into the cloaked figure in the doorway, the woman's scream still echoing in his mind as he hit the floor.

---

-Slytherin cart-

"So Marius, how was Durmstrang?" asked Pansy Parkinson as she batted her eye lashes at the elder Malfoy. Said blond raised a brow and leaned back into his chair when she leaned forward.

"It was alright." Pansy giggled and titled her head.

"Do they teach the boys anything, _useful?" _Marius choked slightly and cleared his throat, his silver eyes darting to his right in search of help from his twin, who only smirked and wiggled his brows. Which is Draco for 'Ha ha, better you then me.' The older twin glared at the younger and stood abruptly.

"I'm going for a walk, Pansy, be a dear and keep my brother company while I'm gone." With that Marius exited the cart quickly, leaving behind a smirking Pansy who turned her eyes onto a suddenly nervous Draco. Chuckling somewhat evilly Marius made his way through the narrow passageway between compartments, greeting the odd Slytherin here and there. Some were surprised to see him and others mistook him for Draco as he passed. He didn't really blame them though, as he and Draco were identical twins after all. Marius hadn't been at Hogwart's for the last two years because his father had sent him to Durmstrang instead, something about being the first born needing to be trained properly, but in all truth his father was terrified he'd end up sorted into somewhere like Gryffindor for his 'un-Malfoy like' behavior. Meaning although he and Draco were twins, they were nothing alike, practically attached at the hip, yes but complete opposites. While Draco was the cunning, arrogant snake, Marius was the sly, mischievous and highly intelligent fox. So you can't really blame Lucius for being nervous...

While Draco found it oddly ironic...

Marius found it hilarious...

Everyone else either didn't know, or kept their opinion's to themselves. After all, who'd ever heard of a Malfoy in Gryffindor?

The wizarding media would have a field day, Lucius would have a heart attack and Lord Moldy Short's would develop an aneurysm. Oh sweet, sweet chaos!

Grinning rather idiotically Marius side stepped the Trolley Witch and made his way onwards, intent on doing a lap of the whole train to give Pansy enough time to drive his baby brother insane. He resisted the urge to cackle like an escaped St. Mungo's patient.

He'd made it all the way to the front and was half way back when the train suddenly lurched to a stop, almost sending him face first into a fourth year Witch's front. He straightened himself and apologized to the older –but shorter- Witch and looked around. He frowned when he saw frost creeping over the window's on either side of him and his breath come out in white clouds and a sudden feeling of dread sink into his form. His eyes widened when realization hit. "What the hell are Dementor's doing on the train!" he growled as he jogged past the cart's, intent on getting back to his brother before one of the foul creature's did. He knew what the things were, because unlike Hogwarts Durmstrang taught it's student's about light _and _dark things. Magic, creature's and even how to defend yourself against said things. He'd just entered the Gryffindor cart when he caught sight of a large cloaked figure floating in the doorway of one of the compartments. Pulling out his wand, Hornbeam, 11 inches, Basilisk skin core (1) he thrust it up, aiming at the foul creature.

"Expecto Patronum!" He smirked when a silver form burst from the tip of his wand, quickly taking the shape of a snarling leopard as it launched itself into the Dementor's back, causing the creature to rasp loudly and flee the compartment, disappearing down the passageway and out the door of the train. With a huff Marius stepped into the compartment the Dementor had been in and surveyed the small space. He raised a brow at the unconscious teen at his feet but jumped slightly when a wand was suddenly thrust under his nose.

"Now's not the time you slimy git! Now get the hell out of here before I hex your face off!" Marius blinked and raised a slender aristocratic brow.

"If that's the thanks I get, _Weasely _for saving your friend's soul then next time I'll just continue on my marry way hmm?" The red head was about to retort when a hand dropped onto his shoulder.

"Now now boys, there's no need for that." Marius looked over the fuming red head and took in the scarred face of the man who spoke. He nudged the Gryffindor aside and knelt next to the downed teenager, snapping a bar a chocolate as he slowly came to. "That was a marvelous Patronus Mr?" Marius was about to answer when the Weasely boy snapped.

"Malfoy, the git probably set that thing onto Harry to begin with." The man frowned at the teen and turned his gaze back to Marius.

"Malfoy? I take it your name is Draconis then?" Marius scoffed but grinned none the less, the action causing the girl and Weasely to blink in shock.

"No actually, Draco's my brother, _my _name is Marius." With that he gave a two fingered mock solute and left down the hall, intent on checking his brother.

---

Hermione watched Dra- _Marius _leave with open mouthed shock. She was about to voice her opinion when Harry groaned and slowly sat up. She watched as the man, Lupin gave him a piece of chocolate.

"It helps." He said as he sat back on his heels. He turned and looked at her, then at Ron then at the door. "That really was a good Patronus, any idea who that boy was?" Hermione blinked and looked at Ron, who scoffed and folded his arms.

"That was Draco Malfoy, the gits always giving us and Harry shit-"

"Ronald Weasley watch your mouth! And I don't think that was Draco..." Ron scoffed again.

"Yeah, that was him 'Mione, how do I know? Because he looked exactly like the jerk." Hermione sighed and helped Harry to his feet.

"Well, wether it was or wasn't, he saved Harry from that...thing-"

"Dementor, it was a Dementor, the guardians of Azkaban, nasty buggers for sure." Supplied the chocolate bearing man. "Oh, I'm Remus Lupin by the way, I'll be your new Defense Against The Dark Art's Teacher this year." Harry, who had just finished his chocolate blinked and frowned.

"Wait wait wait, did you just say _Malfoy _saved me from that thing?"

"Dementor, and yes he did." Said Hermione as she pulled a large book from her carry on bag. Harry frowned again.

"But that's, so 'un-Draco' like..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's because it wasn't Draco." Ron growled.

"Oh not this again, it so _was _him! I think I'd know that ass if I saw him 'Mione. You know, yay high, platinum blond hair, gray eyes, Slytherin robes. Yeah, check check and check, definitely Malfoy." Hermione sighed.

"Just not the one your thinking about."

"Oh for the love of!-"

---

Marius sighed as he exited the Express with his brother, who insisted on making cracks about the teen who he had saved from the Dementor. Marius had been surprised to learn the boy was in fact the Wizarding Hero Harry Potter and had been about to defend the teen (he had no idea why, he just figured no one deserved to be annoyed by his twin) but had been interrupted by Pansy's horrible Hyena like laugh, so he'd just dropped it and let Draco make fun of the poor soul. He figured he could always get back at his little brother later, if only for his own entertainment.

With an inward chuckle Marius followed his brother, only to blink and twitch in annoyance when said twin stopped and reached behind him, grabbed his hood and flipped it over his head. Draco smirked and tapped his nose.

"Save the surprise for when the old crack pot introduces you." Marius just shrugged and adjusted the hood to cover his face better and continued after his twin, who had climbed into a carriage pulled by strange horse like creatures. Thestral's, his educated mind supplied as he smiled slightly, then climbed in after his brother. The ride was mostly quiet, the silence broken only by the occasional question from Blaise or Pansy (Mostly Pansy) all asking what Durmstrang was like and what he'd learnt there. As soon as the carriage came to a stop he praised every god he knew as he quickly scrambled out of the small space and away from Pansy's highly unwanted advances (She'd given up on Draco and gone after him instead) and started a brisk pace towards the great doors of Hogwarts.

When he reached the what he assumed was the Great Hall (He'd followed the other student's) He stopped and stood by the doors in wait of his brother and his obnoxious group of followers. (He wasn't overly keen on them, although Blaise was ok) He was about to give up and go find Draco when a stern looking Witch in green appeared in front of him.

"Are you Mr Marius Malfoy?" Marius blinked and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he bowed his respectfully, which seemed to surprise the old witch.

"Very well then Mr Malfoy, please come with me, you'll be introduced to the school before the feast by the Headmaster." Marius nodded and followed the still surprised witch. When he was led through a door and told to wait by another door he couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. He knew Draco wouldn't have advertised the fact he has an identical twin brother, he certainly hadn't. He wouldn't be surprised if no one outside of Slytherin knew about him, he'd bet his inheritance on them all thinking Draco to be an only child. Oh he couldn't wait to see their faces!

"_Speaking of twin's, I should see Fred and George about my idea's...I'm sure they'd be more then willing to help out a fellow trouble maker!" _Indeed, Marius had met the Weasley twin's some time ago in Diagon Alley, unfortunately (for the other Malfoy's) they got along quite well, well enough to willingly give each other idea's for pranks and jokes... With an amused snort Marius listened as the hall beyond the door quietened down until he could hear the voice of an old man, presumably the headmaster. He flipped back his hood and fixed his hair (He may not have been 100% Slytherin, bt he was still a Malfoy!) and listened as the man explained the rules, curiously enough he spoke of Dementor's and their job of guarding the school. _"Is he insane!? Dementor's, near minors? Dray' was right, this guy is a crackpot!" _With a somewhat incredulous expression on his face Marius listened to the rules, no magic in the halls, proper uniform to be worn during class hours, no going near or into the Forbidden Forest "_blah blah blah._", new professor...Mr Remus Lupin for DADA, warning for Sirius Black and _"Finally!" _

"I'd like you to give a very warm welcome to our new Transfer student from Durmstrang, now this might come as a bit of a shock but please make him feel welcome. Hogwarts, meet Marius Malfoy!" With his obvious cue Marius entered the great hall via the stern witches order's and stood beside the old headmaster and took the mans offered hand in greeting, bowing his head in respect to the older wizard. He was aware of all the gasps and whisper's, and frankly found it funny and slightly...old. He could faintly hear Draco cackling in the background and inwardly rolled his eyes. He remained standing next to the headmaster as he placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder, turned to once again address the hall. "Now Mr Malfoy here, as you can see looks very much like our own resident Draco Malfoy, I am pleased to say that is because they are twin brothers." Both heard the coughed 'Obviously' from someone at the Slytherin table –three guess- and a few more whispers. "He has been attending Durmstrang for the last two years, and no doubt has very much to teach us, he will be here for the rest of his schooling. Now I'm sure you would all like to know more about Marius, but that will have to wait for another time, meanwhile, tuck in!" with that the tables filled with the customary feast, earning startled and awed exclamations from the first years. Dumbledore gave Marius a friendly pat on the shoulder and ushered him off to join his brother, which the old nut did not need to do...He was going there anyway...

Ignoring the shocked stares from the other houses Marius made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat himself next to his twin, who instantly smiled (A few Slytherin girl's swooned while other student's jaws hit the floor, Ron and Harry included) at him and handed him his time table. "The old man was kind enough to put you in all my classes for the year so I can show you around the school. First off we have...ah Potion's with Serverus." Marius blinked and raised a slender brow.

"Uncle Sev actually puts up with you?" Draco turned his nose up and huffed.

"He's my godfather, he doesn't have a choice." Marius snickered.

"He's _our _godfather, and I 'spose your right. But still...You can be a handful...most of the time." Draco stepped on his foot under the table and mock sneered at him.

"At least I'm not half Gryffindor." Marius shrugged, used to his brother's insult's, however spiteful. (Draco never meant them, and Marius knew that)

"I can handle being half Gryffin, but can you handle being 100% over grown worm?" Draco opened his mouth to retort, but thought better and closed it again with a click.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Pansy-lover."

"Pretty boy."

"Social whore."

"Love you too Coco." Draco choked on his water and smacked Maruis's head into the table.

"Don't you ever call me that again you hear me!" Marius rubbed his forehead and gave a smirk that'd make Snape swoon in envy.

"Sure thing Dracy'poo." By now the whole hall was quite and watching the twins verbal war. Even as Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Marius's nose.

"That does it! Furnunculus!" Marius easily ducked under the curse, causing it to hit Pansy Parkinson who was two seats over. Draco growled and was about to throw another curse (albeit non-lethal) at his older twin only to yelp when he hit him with 'Levicorpus', causing him to float upside down by his ankle, his robes flopping into his face as he hissed, spat and swore like sailor, his flailing not helping matters when the whole hall erupted into hysteric laughter. "God damn it Marius, let me down now!" roared Draco as he tried to point his wand at his brother who only reached up and snatched it out of his hand with a chuckled 'yoink' and span it between his fingers. Draco's face went even redder when the unmistakable voice of the Weasley echoed over to the table.

"Hey Malfoy, that's a good look for you, you should keep it up!" Never mind the pun, the humiliation was enough, but then again he would always get his brother back...he always did! He almost cried with relief when the form of Serverus Snape came to stand a little to his left below him.

"Now now boys, save the sibling rivalry for the common rooms or I'll be tempted to have you spend some quality time with me during your lunch hours." Drawled the potions master as he eyed Marius, then without looking up cast the counter-jinx on Draco, causing the Slytherin to fall face first onto the floor, thankfully cushioned when Marius decided to catch him with an arm under his chest and another under his thighs. Unfortunately the weight proved too much for poor Marius and they both toppled to the floor with identical 'oofs'. Soon after the hall once again erupted into giggles and chuckles at the twins expense.

---

The next morning found Marius in the Dungeons for potions with the other third year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. He sat beside Draco as Snape wrote several paragraphs on the black board, his silver eyes wondering the room in boredom. The lesson was only a single theory, so all he had to do was copy what ever his godfather wrote on the board. He ignored the conversation going on between Draco and Blaise and instead focused on a hushed conversation between two Gryffindor's not two seats away, and oddly enough, the topic of choice happened to be him.

"I'm telling you Harry, there's something not right with that git's brother, did you see the way the guy acted during the feast? He jinxed his own twin for Merlin's sake, he acts nothing like the other one, or any of the Malfoy's for that matter."

"I saw how he acted Ron, but come on what's that got to do with anything? Maybe he just likes teasing his brother? You have heard of Sibling Rivalry right? I mean look at Fred and George, they do stuff like that to each other right?"

"Not that I've seen, they gang up on everyone else."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm glad he's not like Draco, I mean, the guy did save me from that Dementor right? So how bad can he be? He might even keep his brother-oof!"

"Mister Potter, care to share this lovely conversation with the rest of the class? It must be important to ignore my lesson hmm? Well, what will it be Potter?" Harry blinked and glanced at Ron, who lowered his head nervously.

"Sorry Professor." Snape just smacked him over the head with his book again.

"20 Point's from Gryffindor for disrupting my class."

Marius rolled his eyes at the two Gryffindor's and turned to Draco, who had folded his arms on the desk and rested his head in them. He sighed and glanced at Snape, who was eyeing his brother rather intently as if to say 'Why you little!'. With an inward eye roll Marius elbowed his brother in the side, causing him to jerk upright and scowl at him. Marius only grinned and went back to writing.

---

Care of Magical Creature's, Marius would admit had his attention. He'd always had a thing for animals, magical and not. He had his own Familiar, but due to it's species he wasn't allowed to bring it to Hogwarts. The thing is his Familiar was a rather poisonous Snake, and Dumbledore wouldn't have appreciated one of his student's dieing from a bite. Why would Marius have a poisonous snake? Because of something that only he, Draco and Snape knew. Marius Malfoy was a Parselmouth. A shocking and somewhat disturbing side effect from the core of his wand. Basilisk Skin for a core was rare, so rare in fact Ollivander had nearly had a heart attack when he found it behind a shelf in his store, after trying wand after useless wand Marius had actually thought that maybe he just wasn't meant to have one, then Ollivander handed him the Basilisk wand, albeit reluctantly. The wand had chosen him and Ollivander had fainted...Yeah, the eccentric wand maker was rather dramatic... The properties of Basilsik Skin were unknown to this day, because the beasts were rare enough that no Witch or Wizard had been able to study them well enough. Hell the core itself boarded on illegal! But so far he hadn't had reason to complain about it.

"I can't believe they've got a half blooded oaf teaching at the school, father's definitely going to be hearing about this." Marius shook his head at his brothers antics and remained silent as he walked beside the younger Malfoy with his hands in his pockets. As soon as spied the teacher for this subject he couldn't stop his brows from joining his hairline.

"_Well now, that's what Dray' was on about, a half giant teaching Care Of Magical Creature's...Not so bad, but still unusual..." _Marius ignored his brother and his goons as he joined the semi-circle of curious student's, rolling his eyes when his twin simply pushed his way through the group to stand by his side with his usual arrogant smirk.

"Alrigh' gather 'roun gather 'roun, come on don' be shy, tha's it. Ok who want's ta come an' say hello?" Marius snickered when everyone in the first row stepped backwards, Draco included. Then he realized something, he was standing out, and so was Potter, and to chagrin Hagrid looked at him and smiled. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, how's 'bout you come say hello to Night 'er?" Marius sighed and nodded, taking another step forward towards the midnight black creature, he'd never seen a Hippogriff this close before, but he had learnt about them and how to approach them. So before Hagrid could say anything he took another step forward and slid into a graceful bow, much to the pleased surprise of the Professor. Marius raised his gaze to the feathered beast just in time to see it bow in return, the action gaining a few claps from Hagrid. "Very good Malfoy, very good indeed! 30 point's ta Slytherin! Now 'ow 'bout you 'Arry, come greet Buckbeak. Just copy Malfoy and bow low, tha's it jus' like tha'." Marius, who had alright stepped forward to stroke his Hippogriff, 'Night' turned and watched as Buckbeak bowed to Potter. He smirked in amusement as the boy hesitantly moved closer to the creature, reaching out a tentative hand to touch the beast. "Very good, he seems ta like ya 'Arry, you too Malfoy, wanna ride em?" Marius wasted no time in swinging himself onto the magnificent beasts back, mindful of it's feathers and watched as the half giant lifted Potter onto Buckbeak and slapped it's hindquarters sending the beast forward and to the sky with a panicking Gryffindor on his back. Marius shook his head and winked at his brother before urging Night onward until he took to the sky.

Passing over the tops of the trees Marius gripped the thick black feathers of Night's neck, careful not to grip too hard and pull any out. With a very 'un-Malfoy' like whoop he urged the beast into a steady climb as he searched the horizon for Potter and Buckbeak. Spotting them over the lake Marius reared Night into steep dive and pulled up and wings tip away from a laughing Potter. He turned and grinned at the other, who upon noticing him for the first time gave a hesitant grin in return. "Fancy meeting you here?" Called Marius as he leaned back into a relaxed position on Night's back. He leaned sideways and held out a hand to a mildly freaked Potter. "Marius Cygnus Malfoy at your service!" Said Marius as the other shakily reached across and gripped his hand.

"Harry Potter." He replied and gave his hand a firm shake. Marius grinned and withdrew his hand.

"Pleasure." He glanced at their trajectory and smirked.

"Race you back to the paddock!" and with that he urged Night back into the sky and reared him towards the paddock with a chuckle, watching as Harry struggled to get Buckbeak to do the same. Shaking his head in amusement Marius braced himself forward as Night landed with a squawk and trotted over to Hagrid, who was clapping enthusiastically.

"Well done well done indeed! Have another 10 point's." Marius gave a crooked smirk and dismounted from Night, who whistled and nudged his shoulder. He smiled lightly and stroked his beak as Harry and Buckbeak pulled up off to his left. "Good job 'Arry, 20 point's ta Gryffindor!" Marius nodded to Harry, who nodded back with a grin and headed over to rejoin with his brother, who glanced at him, then turned to glare at Harry and Buckbeak. Marius sighed and shook his head, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Lay off it Dray'." He sighed when Draco shrugged off his hand and swaggered over to the gray Hippogriff.

"You aren't dangerous at all are you, you great big ugly brute!" Marius gaped, then slapped his forehead.

"Good one Dray', just insult the damn thing." He muttered as Buckbeak gave an indignant squawk and reared up. Before the creature could do any lasting damage to his idiot of a brother Marius launched himself forward and grabbed Draco's robes and yanked him back just as a sharp claw swiped at his raised arm. He rolled his eyes as Draco gave a rather pathetic wail and fell backwards at his feet while Hagrid distracted the enraged Hippogriff. Marius sighed in mild annoyance and knelt by his brother's side and yanked his arm towards himself for inspection, earning himself a bout of colorful swearing from Draco who glared mildly at him. He ignored the other student's fussing and freaking and drew his wand, pointing it at Draco's flesh wound, which really, that was all it was, a cat could have done worse. "Episkey." He muttered and watched as the spell caused the scratches to knit themselves together. He ignored Hagrid's scolding of Draco and used Reparo to fix the ruined sleeve of Draco's robes. He stood and held out a hand and pulled his brother to his feet, watching in bemusement as he dusted himself off and after a quick 'thanks' in his direction turned and stomped off back up to the castle, followed by his obnoxious entourage. He shook his head and turned back to the class, who were all staring at him. He blinked. "What?" Most snapped out of it and left after Hagrid dismissed them with a muttered farewell to their friends. He blinked when Hagrid walked up to him and dropped a heavy hand on his shoulder, nearly sending him face first into the ground in the process.

"Thank's fer tha'...Can I call ya Marius?" The blond in question blinked and shrugged.

"Sure." Hargid sniffed and nodded.

"Tha' was some quick thinkin' ya did back ther', very well saved ya brother's life." Marius nodded slowly as his gaze drifted over to Buckbeak.

"You'll have to forgive him Professor, he doesn't mean to be a right ass, it's just automatic after staying with father for so long." Hagrid gave a loud chuckle and slapped his back, sending him stumbling forward.

"Nah, he's alrigh', I'm sure Buckbeak'll forgive 'em. But really, thank ya, I can only imagin wha' tha' father of yours would do ta ol' Beaky." Marius nodded in agreement. Indeed, his father would have had the beautiful creature sentenced to death if he hadn't intervened, even if Draco had only got a scratch.

"I'll try to keep him in line from now on sir, but in the meantime, I have to go to my next class. Good day Professor." With that Marius nodded to the half giant and jogged after his brother towards their first DADA class for the year.

TBC!

A//N And that's the first chapter! Please review an tell me what you think! I'm dieing to know how this is! Good bad what?

So, next chapter Marius and Draco go to DADA with Lupin! And with the Gryffindor's to boot! Stay tuned for the next installment of Serpent's Core! PEACE!


	2. Ridikulus Is An Understatement

A//N And now for the second chapter....Thank's to those who reviewed, how very few there were.

I do not own Harry Potter, I do own Night and Marius and any other OC.

Recap: "You'll have to forgive him Professor, he doesn't mean to be a right arse, it's just automatic after staying with father for so long." Hagrid gave a loud chuckle and slapped his back, sending him stumbling forward.

"Nah, he's alrigh', I'm sure Buckbeak'll forgive 'em. But really, thank ya, I can only imagin wha' tha' father of yours would do ta ol' Beaky." Marius nodded in agreement. Indeed, his father would have had the beautiful creature sentenced to death if he hadn't intervened, even if Draco had only got a scratch.

"I'll try to keep him in line from now on sir, but in the meantime, I have to go to my next class. Good day Professor." With that Marius nodded to the half giant and jogged after his brother towards their first DADA class for the year.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, OOC'ness, Dumble's bashing and maybe even a few pranks.

Ok, I KNOW the Slytherin's don't have Divination's with the Gryyfindor's, but I'm chaning it so they DO in this fic okies? Any complaints? Too bad keep them to yourselves or flick off.

Word's: 2, 914

Chapter 2: Ridikulus Is An Understatment...

After leaving Hagrid with his Hippogriff's Marius followed his obviously-shaken-but-denying-it brother to their next class, which just so happened to be Defense Against The Old Farts-Dark Arts. (What?) As the class filed into the classroom the first thing to get their attention was the shuddering wardrobe in the center of the room. Upon closer inspection Marius had to swallow a rather dry bark of laughter. First Dementor's, then Hippogriffs, and now a Boggart, Marius finally decided his next four years would be fun.

"Hello, hello and welcome! My name is Remus Lupin, but you can just call me Professor. Now, glad to see you all have noticed this lovely attraction here, so to begin, who can guess what's in this wardrobe?" Marius watched as a rather tentative hand rose from somewhere near the front (he was at the back with Draco and his goons)

"That's a Boggart." The Professor smiled and nodded his head.

"Indeed it is! 10 Point's to you then! Now, can anyone tell me what exactly a Boggart is?" Marius already knew whose hand went up first, as it's owner was bouncing and waving –three guesses- "You there, what is a Boggart?"

"A Boggart is a shape-shifter that takes the form of what it thinks will frighten you the most." Lupin grinned again and awarded the Mudblood points.

"Very good, now what is it's weakness at this very moment...other then being locked in a wardrobe?" Granger's had shot up yet again. "Yes?"

"There's too many of us, it won't know who to try and frighten first." Lupin bobbed his head and flicked his hair back.

"Correct again Ms. Granger! Now, who knows what to do when faced with one of these little nasties hmm?"

"You use the Ridikulus Charm." All eyes swivelled to the second blonde beside the resident Prince of Slytherin, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his spot. He ignored his brother's snickers and shrugged. "What?" Lupin only blinked, then smiled again.

"Indeed you are correct. Now we'll try it without our wands just to get a feel for it. Now repeat after me. Ridikulus."

"Ridikulus!"

"This class is ridiculous-oof." Marius smirked at his brother as he withdrew his elbow frm the other blonds stomach.

"Behave." He warned as he turned back to watch the teacher.

"Now, to use this Charm on a Boggart one must have a good imagination! How it works is it forces the Boggart to change shape into something you would find funny. Because you know what really gets to a Boggart? Laughter. Now, everyone form a single line and have your wands out and at the ready for your turn, I want you each to try it out on this lovely fellow. Now, remember, think funny and...Ridikulus." With that the first student (Longbottem he recalled) moved forward and Lupin smiled and opened the door just to release a...was that Professor Snape!? Some people giggled and pointed while poor Neville cowered under Snape's intense black gaze. Then,

"Ridikulus!"

Then Snape was wearing woman's clothing...with a dead bird for a hat...Oh, if only his godfather could see this. Lupin and the class laughed and the Professor moved over to a table and turned on some wierd upbeat tune. The next student, a girl stepped forward after Neville shuffled off and the Snape-Boggart straightened, then swiveled into large off green Cobra. As the reptile reared back to strike the girl pointed her wand and said;

"Ridikulus!" And just like that the striking snake popped into a jack-in-the-box...a creepy one. It looked fun Marius decided, but after his first encounter with a Boggart, he vowed he'd avoid them as best as he could. The first was in his second year at Durmstrang, the whole school had heard about it by the end of the day and he'd nearly wound up in the Hospital Wing from stress. He'd expected the thing to turn into his Aunt Bellatrix (He was twelve! And the crazy bitch used the Cruciatus Curse on his Godfather in front of him!) but it didn't. No it had turned into himself...well, not himself but rather his twin...dead...covered in blood with wide, lifeless eyes. He'd fainted before he could raise his wand. For a week the school had snickered and taunted him about being afraid to die. It was stupid really, who wasn't scared of death? Hell even Moldy-Mort was hence his quest for immortality. Only his closest friend's had figured he feared not for his life, but for his brothers.

Shaking his head to dispel the sudden bout of morbid memories Marius looked up just in time to see the Boggart go from a Dementor to a full moon, then to a deflating balloon. He blinked, then looked at Draco, who was busy snickering at Harry. So with a sigh he just shrugged and watched as everyone left. He was glad though, that meant he didn't need to face the Boggart, frankly he'd rather give The Dark Lord a wedgie... _"Ok ignore idea's that'll get you tortured and killed...no matter how hilarious they might be..." _With a snort Marius nudged his brother and they both filed out after the other student's, intent on their next and final class for the day which just so happened to be, Marius nearly stopped to slam his head into a stone wall.

Divination's...

With the Gryffindor's...

He couldn't help but wonder just why in the world Draco would choose that class for an elective, seriously...Maybe he could use this class to 'divine' his twin's mental status...

---

When Marius climbed into the class just after his brother he couldn't help but blanch, the room was certainly a lot smaller then healthy, and the amount of horrible incense in the air was sure to give someone lung cancer! While waving his hand in front of his face Marius followed Draco to a small table that only fit two, three if Draco sat half on his lap, which they ended up having to do because Pansy decided she wanted to sit with them... So now he had to sit through an hour and a half of 'divining' crap with his not-so-light brother on his left leg. He along with Draco ignored the snickering Gryffindor's and the hinting Slytherin's (They seemed set on promoting incest) and shifted so he could actually see where the teacher was hiding herself in the dark corner by her desk.

"What's this nut cases problem?" Marius shrugged as his brother shifted, then growled and drew his wand as he reached behind him to a near by book case and yanked a thick book and dropped it on the ground by his side. With a flick of his wand and a muttered spell the book popped into a chair.

"Get your ass off me!" He growled to his brother, who just huffed indignantly at the mention of his rear and shifted from his lap to the transfigured chair. Why Draco or no one else thought of doing it sooner, Marius knew not, and cast a suspicious glare at his brother, who was too intent on staring warily at the bug eyed woman that had just jumped out of her hiding spot to notice. With a roll of his silver eyes Marius turned back to the crazy looking Hippy/Teacher and watched as she shuffled around the room.

"The Art of Divining the Future is no easy task, but of the stars have you in their favor you might just succeed in unraveling the thread of the Unseen. First though, we will start with a divine reading of tea leaves. Now I will come and pour the tea, don't be shy, grab a cup and drink while it's still hot! Oh and Mister Longbottem, be a dear and grab a pink cup and not a blue, I'm rather fond of the blue thank you. When you are finished swish the dregs counter-clockwise three times, then clockwise once, then invert the cup onto your table." All of this was said with a wistful sigh, causing Marius and Draco's (maybe even others) brows to slowly ascend into their hairline. Shrugging Marius grabbed two cups, ignoring Pansy and placed them in front of himself and his brother. When the Professor poured their tea they drank it without a word. Marius was done first did as told then turned the cup over, then watched with an amused smirk as Draco grimaced into his own half empy cup.

"And she calls this tea?" he muttered as he chucked back the rest with a slightly pained wince. Marius rolled his eyes.

"Tea is usually hot Dray'." His twin just scowled at him in response and did the same with his cup. When the class seemed to be done with their drink the Professor (Trelawney –sp?- if he remembered correctly) handed out thick books to everyone.

"Now, slide your cups to your partner, and use the books to divine their future!" she instructed. Marius was quick to grab his brother's cup and visa versa before Pansy could get either, leaving the girl to huff and trade with a Gryffindor behind her.

Marius flipped open the book to the proper page and turned Draco's cup over, ignoring the droning of voices around him as he raised a brow and looked from his brother to his cup. Draco just held onto his own cup and looked at him with a grin.

"So, do I become Minister Of Magic when I'm older?" Marius blinked, then took on a mock concentrating look as he tried to make out the pudgy little blobs on the bottom of the cup. With a still raised brow he held up the cup and said.

"Well, there's a little blob over lapping with another blob here that looks kinda like a monkey...which means your gonna either be the instigator of mischief, or the victim of it this year...then there's another blob, keh kinda reminds me of Uncle Sev's nose...then...hmm...a donut locked with a horribly disfigured dog turd...ahh...well...according to this here cup...Your going to die in seven days." He stared into Draco's eyes seriously for a moment, then they both burst out into laughter as Marius slid the cup back onto the table. "Oh man, this class is a load of crap..." Draco nodded his agreement and raised Marius' cup, he was about to read it between giggles but it was suddenly snatched from his hands by the bug eyed Professor, who took one look at it and just about screamed. Marius blinked, then looked at Draco, who just stared at the crazy woman, who was staring and pointing at Marius, who just blinked. "Uhh."

"Y-you poor, poor child..." Marius raised a brow.

"Poor? Sorry to disappoint but I'm a member of one of the richest Pureblood lines in Britain..." People snickered around him while the lady just shuddered and placed his cup back on the table with a shaking hand. Then she leaned over to him and whispered so only he could here.

"Child, beware the Lion and Serpent...For they will be the end of the dragon, the suffering of your soul will be great...beware the green death." If Marius was weirded out before, he was damn near hexing the freak of a woman in front of him as she sniffed and pat him on the shoulder, then turned away and swooped over to Longbottem. Marius remained silent for a moment, then shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Draco was looking at him almost worridly from his seat, but he just waved him off.

"That woman needs professional help...seriously." he muttered as he folded his arms, ignoring the questions from his fellow Slytherin's. After the crazy woman shouted something about a Grim to Potter and him dropping dead sometime soon the class left for their common rooms ro do what ever they had to before dinner. Marius walked with his brother to the Slytherin Dungeons and wondered into the common room as Draco went for a shower. He sighed and fell back into a plush chair by the fire, rested as far back into the chair as he could. He rubbed his face and glanced at the fire, Trelawney's words echoing in his mind.

"_Child, beware the Lion and Serpent...For they will be the end of the dragon, the suffering of your soul will be great...beware the green death." _What was that even supposed to mean? What the hell would a Lion be doing in Scotland? A Serpent? Hell he could speak to 'em, dragon? Well the only Dragon's he knew of were in Gringott's Bank...suffering soul? Green Death? That one was obvious, Green Death is a way of describing the Killing Curse, everyone knew that! Ok, so someone was going to die...other then Harry and himself...Lion? _"Hmm, hang on, a Lion is the crest of Gryffindor! And Serpent is for Slytherin, but that can't be right, I've nothing to fear from my own House, all friends of my family or close enough to it...So...A Gryffindor, the Killing Curse...Voldemort! That's what the Serpent has to represent, the ugly fucker looks like a snake, even talks like one...so that's another piece, now Dragon...Dragon hmm...Maybe 'ol Moldy-Short's plans on trying to break into Gringott's for something, gets thwarted by a Gryffindor, Auror more then likely...runs into a Dragon...kills the Auror and escapes the dragon and suffers defeat!...What the fuck does that have to do with me! Ow...my head hurts..."_ Marius massaged his temples as he though over the warning. No matter which way he turned it all, the only thing he could figure out was the Lion being a Gryffindor, then Serpent being Voldemort, and the Green Death Being the Killing Curse. Everything else just gave him a migraine, maybe he should repeat it to a Ravenclaw? They were nerds, they should be able to figure it out...right?

"Maybe not." He muttered almost miserably. He remained on the couch for nearly an hour until Draco finally emerged from the bathroom, clean and as immaculate as ever. That's when it hit him...Dragon...Draco... That mixed with the other facts (half still unsolvable) painted one picture in his head, whether it was the correct one or not (more then likely not, he'd bet he was over thinking it and the crazy woman was just that, crazy) but he couldn't stop it. _"Draco...Killing Curse...My soul suffering...WHAT!" _

A//N Sorry folks, I have to cut it off there I'm out of time, got stuff to do. I'll make it up to you by making the next chap longer okies!

Ohh looks like Harry isn't the only one who has a death to worry about hmm? A cookie to who ever can guess the true meaning of Trelawney's warning!

NO FLAMES ACCEPTED!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
